everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessa Selle
Jessa Selle is the daughter of Giselle from the ballet of the same name . She is a shy but a fun person to be friends with, despite being called annoying by her friends. She aligns with the Rebels as she will die in her story with no clue on how to fake her death. The owner of this OC is Everafterhigh-an! Note:PAGE IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION. PLEASE DON'T DELETE. Character Personality Jessa is wild and talkative. She is known to Ever After High as the second most wild female (Briar Beauty is the first). She also is easily entertained and hard to get bored. She always wants to go to an adventure and will stop at nothing to get some thrill, even if her conditions are frail. Her negative traits are stubbornness; she is not willing to follow things she thinks isn't right for her. Pessimism; Jessa is pessimistic at problems she can't deal with. Dishonesty; Jessa lies when she is interrogated and is scared of the interrogator. Appearance Jessa is mostly considered "fair" by her friends, her key features include strawberry blonde hair with blue highlights, sky-ish blue eyes, fair skin, as well as naturally pink lips. She happens to be 5"9 ft tall, a height she is disturbed with. *section under construction Fairytale Main article:Giselle or the Wilis How Jessa came into it Jessa's mom—Giselle—faked her death in her story and shortly afterwards married her high school sweetheart and the man in her story who broke her heart—Albrecht. They had a child that no one ever knew of—Jessa Selle. Relationships Family Jessa is very (very) close to her family. They would have family bonding time like watch a movie together. But everything changed when Giselle died right after Jessa entered freedom year. Her father started changing, he would lock himself in his man cave as result of Giselle's death. Every time Jessa asks him for something, he would ignore, but when Jessa will still ask, he would scold her and tell her to go to her room. Jessa looks up to her beloved grandmother- Bertha- as the woman figure in Jessa's life. They would talk to each other about current events, watch Ever After got talent, and drink tea together at their manor's patio. Bertha started weakening around the end of Freedom Year. On her free time, she went to visit Bertha. While visiting her two days before Legacy Day, Bertha uttered her final words; I love you, while giving Jessa a note saying to sign the Storybook Of Legends even if it meant dying. This caused Jessa to pledge to her destiny. Friends Jessa had one friend all her life, Clarion Holle. They met in nursery-rhyme school and basically became inseparable. They started out as partners for a project and their friendships blossomed to BFFAs. After Jessa met Azalea Clayton, her relationship with Clarion strained, but they are still friends. When Jessa started Legacy Year, she befriended her roommate— Azalea Clayton. Jessa particularly hated Azalea due to her being a Royal, but after seeing the bright side of Azalea, she started warming up to her. They would shop for different accessories and have a Hocus Latte every now and then. Pet/s Jessa has a pet Black-billed Magpie named Patricia whom she had got as a gift when she was 11. Patricia happens to be well-trained and well-groomed. Grimm thinks it is inappropriate to have a pet Magpie but after some negotiation, Jessa managed to bring Patricia to Ever After High. Romance Jessa particularly dated the next Albrecht her tale. But she found out that he hated her via her friend Clarion who overheard him talking to his friend. A heart-broken Jessa fell in to depression but with help of her friends she managed to have revenge on him by giving him some "Drink me" potion and finally got over him. Despite her not being ready to have another boyfriend. Outfits TBA Trivia *She is addicted to DIYs. *She is part of the Track and Shield team and is one of the best runners. *She actually requires to wear glasses, but refuses to wear them. *She is a fan of Tailor Quick. *Jessa loves the book "The Fault In Out Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars". :) <3 Quotes TBA Notes *Jessa's pet—Patricia is named after the creator's friends who is moving away— far,far,away. *The reason why Patricia was chosen to be a Black-billed Magpie was that the creator called another best friend hers, well, Magpie. *Another fact about Patricia! Jessa received Patricia when she was 11, a reference to what age the creator was when she met her friend of the same name. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Giselle